1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to audio speaker enclosures. More particularly, the present invention relates to audio speaker tube enclosures. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to audio speaker tube enclosures for motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Audio speaker enclosures for placement in automobiles and trucks are known in the art. Typically such speakers are placed behind and above the rear seat of a vehicle having a front and rear seat, or on the cab floor behind the front seat of truck or other vehicle with a single bench seat, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,567,959, which is hereby incorporated by reference.
A popular type of audio speaker in the tube speaker. The tube speaker provides enhanced perception and sound level for bass frequencies. The small acoustical environment of automobiles and trucks are particularly suited to audio tube speakers because of the small size of tube speakers and the ability of a speaker in a tube to be placed facing a corner wall of the truck or automobile at a desired distance therefrom.
Exemplary of the Patents of the related art are the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,191,177; 5,103,482; 5,025,886; 4,756,382; 4,567,959; 4,472,605; and 2,002,390.